Ray and Drigger
by ikl wings
Summary: the champion of the world he was born and the stars foretold that he was the one to save the world and bring peace over the land


**Hi ppl this is something that i wrote when i got bored and well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : - I don't own beyblades or a beyblade but i do own my stories. **

**Ray and Drigger**

This is the story of Ray whom the Chinese called the 'champion of the world' and it is the story of his faithful companion Drigger. For a thousand years before the birth of Ray the kings ruled China and made it into a great kingdom because they worshipped the god of light form whom all good things came. They gathered armies to fight against the demons of darkness and forced the demons to build for them a shining palace and a jewelled throne. From this throne they gave commandments to the lords who ruled only by the will of the kings.

At last some of the kings became puffed up with ride, forgetting the power of the Gods then the light faded from the palace and the throne of China. The kingdom became weak, unable to subdue its powerful neighbours.

But it was written in the stars that a champion should come to protect China. During the rule of a good King, a son was born to his chief warrior. The father did not rejoice for the child was strange having white hair and grey cat like eyes so he was called Zal the old one, so he was carried to a highest mountain of China to die.

Yet the child was destined to survive. At the top of the mountain lived a mystical bird, a bird of wonder, who knew all things. Spying the deserted baby on the mountain slope, she foresaw that he would become the father of the champion of the world and she carried Zal in her talons to her nest and reared him with her own fledglings. When he became a man she carried him back to the world of men giving him a feather from her wings, "I will never forsake you," she said, "If you ever need me burn this feather and I will come to help you."

Zal soon became a great warrior and served the king well but it was his fate to fall in love with a beautiful princess whose father was not friendly to the king and Zal and the princess Reselia were forced to meet in secret. At last her father hoping to win favour with the king and gave in to his daughter's pleas and allowed a marriage. The king too blessed the union because his wise men said, "From Zal and Reselia will come a hero who will make China the greatest kingdom on earth. He will bring peace to the hearts of the people and in his time he will bring all wars to an end."

The birth of this hero was not an easy thing. While Reselia lay in childbed, she fell sick with a fever and the doctor could do nothing for her, Zal despaired for her life. Then he remembered the feather given to him by the bird of wonder and he threw it into the fireplace. At once the air was filled with the sound of flapping wings and the bird appeared. She gave Reselia a potion so that she was cured of her illness and slept peacefully. While she slept her son was born perfect in form and beauty and as big and strong as a one year old (_that would be hard to deliver yuck_). When Reselia woke and saw him she smiled, "His name shall be Ray, because he is the hope of the world and will bring justice and goodness to everyone."

Zal entered the service of the king and for eight years he remained in the country of his mother. At eight years old he asked for a horse, a saddle, a helmet and a suit of armour, but Reselia thought that it was only a child's whim. At ten he killed a white elephant that had gone mad and was trampling all who had come in its path and Reselia saw that it was time that she had to send him to his father to grow up as a man among men learning the lesson of all Chinese boys to tell the truth, to shoot straight, to fight, and to ride.

It happened at his time that the king died without heirs (_he must have been gay or something heh heh heh lol_). This tempted an ambitious young prince Bryan of Russia (_Bryan is the only one that I can imagine who could be ambitious and crazy, I am sorry if there are any Bryan fans out there_) and proclaim himself ruler. Then the people of China sent messengers to Zal to drive out the foreign invader

But Zal said, "I have never feared any enemy but old age and now it has overcome me. I can only offer the help of my son Ray, if he will give it. He is still a boy and should a boy's pleasures, but he is strong as a war elephant and can take his place with champions."

When Ray heard what his father's words, he said, "Give me a horse and weapon and I will ride against the invaders of m country."

Then Zal gave Ray a great Sword that had belonged to his Grandfather and he told him to choose a horse form his own herd of fine destriers all graceful swift and intelligent. As each on was led before the boy he pressed his hand on its back to test how well it could bear his weight. And each of the horses shuddered and sank down its haunches under the weight of his hand. Then the boys gave up and went away for a while into the dense jungle as there were no more horses at the stable that were suitable for himself.

There was a rustle behind him and out from behind a bush came young male tiger, his chest as shoulders were as wide as a lion's, his coat was excellent with the colours of yellow and gold and jet black stripes and his eyes were the brightest as lightning. The stable hand found Ray who was attentively watching the beast, Ray slowly stepped forwards holding out his hand, the stable hand warned, "Do not get to close to the beast there are strange rumours about him, they say that there is only one person that can tame him is Zal's son Ray. That is why they call him Drigger, the lightning of Ray."

Ray took a few steps closer without breaking eye contact, he gave a low bow to the beast, "Drigger beast of the lightning I am Ray son of Zal and I humbly ask you to fight by my side and be my companion. I offer you my word and stake my honour as a warrior that I will trust you all through my life." The tiger looked at the boy with its bright eyes then leapt back up onto a rock, and surprisingly the animal gave the boy a bow in recognition.

Drigger leapt in front of Ray trying to indicate him to get onto its back. The young warrior rode away on Drigger as if on lightning, now began the labours that Ray accomplished for China, always with the help of Drigger, the matchless tiger. He drove out the invaders from China and again and again he saved is country.

While Ray was still very young, it happened that a weak and foolish king listened to a lying demon that came from Mazinderan to invade the enchanted country for its gold and jewels. Leading the army himself and asking no help from Zal or Ray, the king was met at the border by the hug army of Mazinderan. For two days a battle raged while swords clashed horses neighed pawing the ground with their hooves and the dust rose to heaven under their trampling. Here the king was defeated and led away as a captive with all of his army. Demons covered them in darkness and they were blinded. Only one man survived to carry a message to Zal begging for his help.

But Zal was now of a great age, and he said, "I am too old to go. You Ray saddle your partner Drigger and fight to save China. Take the short road. It is the most dangerous one but you can reach Mazinderan quickly."

Ray set off at once, so swift was Drigger that he covered two day's journey within twelve hours and at nightfall Ray lay down to rest in a thicket of reeds. Even a hero must sleep but Drigger stayed and kept watch.

Now in the reeds a fierce lion was watching them, and he leapt upon Ray. The great tiger pounced and killed the beast in one bite. Ray waking thanked his companion he scolded, "Foolish beast who told you to kill lions you could have been killed yourself. How could I reach Mazinderan to rescue the king if you are killed?" the tiger growled and laid its head upon its paws.

The next day they crossed the desert burning hot and dry under the pitiless sun. Both warrior and animal were perishing of thirst and Ray had commanded his soul to god preparing to die when suddenly a ram appeared in their path a fat and healthy live meal. Ray said, "No living could survive here except by a miracle. Let us follow this animal since it must know where to find water," and behold the ram led them to a spring of clear water by a cave. There Ray and Drigger drank their fill and Ray bathed his tired friend. Then he lay down to sleep in the cave saying to Drigger, "Do not take a fight alone. If there is danger wake I and I will help you."

Later in the night a fiery dragon approached the cave. When Drigger saw it he growled and clawed his paws against the rock to try to wake its master but when Ray opened his eyes the dragon disappeared like magic, he was angry with Drigger and said, "Do not wake me again without reason for I am very tired," Ray went back to sleep and again the dragon appeared. Once more Drigger woke Ray but there was nothing to be seen. When this happened the third time Ray scolded, "If you wake me again without cause I will kill you even if I have to walk to Mazinderan." Drigger was angry and depressed that his friend would say something like that.

But Ray needed to learn how well he could trust the fidelity and intelligence of the tiger.

Once more the dragon approached the cave, while Drigger stood back torn between his wish to save him. The dragon thinking that the man was nothing without his companion entered the cave.

Then Drigger roared and clawed against the ground and Ray woke up seeing the dragon. It fell upon him with fury and would itself around him so that he could scarcely use his sword. But Drigger sprang upon the dragon from behind and tore its flesh with tis sharp teeth until between them Ray and Drigger destroyed the monster. Ray praised Drigger and washed him again in the spring and they went on together glad of heart.

On their way Drigger was hungry so Ray found some forest where Drigger hunted small animal, seeing as there was no owner from whom he could ask permission. He himself laid on the grass to rest, but while he slept a farmer beat Drigger with a stick ad ran odd to the ruler of the lad demanding vengeance for the damage that Drigger had done. The ruler came against Ray with an army. Ray was angry in his turn, mounting Drigger he cried, "Is this your courtesy to one man and his hungry companion? Now you will see that I am the thunderbolt and my tiger the lightning and we will scatter your army."

The whole army was routed by the valour of the champion with his club and sword and by Drigger with his sharp teeth and claws.

Then ray caught the ruler in his nose of rope and said, "Shall I kill you or will you led me to Mazinderan where the king of China is captive?"

The ruler wept and begged Ray not to take the dangerous road for he said it was guarded by lions and magicians and giants. Ray said "Lead me by the road and I will make you king of Mazinderan. Deceive me and you die."

The ruler agreed to show the way and Ray tied his rope to the saddle and sped of like the wind to Mazinderan with the man running like mad beside him, whether he could or not.

Now when they came near Mazinderan Drigger roared so loud that the king heard him, but his men could not believe that help had come until they heard the shout of Ray that split the mountains as he attacked and killed the chief of the demons who held the city. The rest fled and Ray entered the tent where the king sat blind and helpless.

"I give you thanks that you have come my champion," Said the king, "but a great labour still lies ahead. When the white demon of the seven mountains learns of your victory over his legions her he will come out of this lair with such a swarm of devils that even you cannot stand against him. Therefore go to the mountains and take him by surprise. Slay him and bring back the blood of his heart for a wise man has told me that this will restore our sight. And may the tree of gladness grow green again for China."

Ray forced his guide to go with him as before and rode away into the seven mountains until he came to the gates of hell, where a thousand evil spirits guarded the lair of the white demon.

The guide said, "Do not attack until noon. When the sun beats most fiercely even the demons must sleep." Ray did as the man told him. When the sun was at its highest and the devils were asleep he drew his sword. He shouted his battle cry, 'Ray of Thunder' and fell upon then like thunderbolts, scattering their heads with his sword until all lay dead. Then he dismounted and entered the lair of the white demon with a roar that shook the mountain.

From the depths of the came the evil creature hurled an avalanche of stones and moved towards Ray like a piece of the mountain itself. But Ray met it in an equal combat and struck blow for blow tearing the monster limb from limb. At last he came from the cave holding the heart his hands and wounded and weary he mounted Drigger.

When they returned to Mazinderan, Ray poured drops of blood from the heart of the white demon into the eyes of the king and his men, and again they beheld the light of day. The king gave thanks to Ray and Drigger and fulfilling his promise made his guide king of Mazinderan. So peace came to the land.

Now it was written in the stars that Ray should have a wife and a son and yet should have no joy of home and family. His marriage came about in this way. One morning in melancholy mood, Ray saddled Drigger and rode off to hunt alone in the wild mountains to the north of China. When he had tired of sport he lay down to sleep while the tiger ran around hunting on its own.

At a distance a band of Tararaah horsemen saw the beautiful tiger saw how fast he was and wishing to make another of its kind caught him in a trap. He fought desperately and killed two of the Tararaahs biting off the head of one and clawing the others to death but he could not escape the trap. The troops of horsemen surrounded him and lead the animal to their king.

There they hid him in the royal dungeon and told the king of the catch they had made. He was delighted and laid a plot to catch Ray as well for he knew that Ray would come after companion. This Ray did following the tracks of Drigger and the Tararaah horsemen to the palace, where he angrily demanded the return of his friend. But the king met him with smooth words and promised that his men would try to find Drigger in the morning.

Meanwhile he said Ray must eat and drink and sleep. The the king feasted Ray with the best food and wine and lead him to a soft couch, telling him to sleep well.

In the night Ray was woken by a veiled lady in perfumed robes who came to him and said softly, "I am Tahmina, the king's daughter, and no man but my father has ever seen my face." Then she put back the veil and said, "Ray look at me. Is any prince worthy for I have heard of how you dared to go alone into Mazinderan and of how the earth trembles under your feet. I will be your wife and if we have a son he will be like you in strength and valour. He could rule the world." Ray saw that the princess was as lovely as the moon but he hesitated. She said, "If you be my husband, you shall have Drigger again by tomorrow for I alone know where he is."

Ray answered, "I will take your hand in marriage," not knowing that the princess had said all these things at the command of her father. So Ray and Tahmina were married with all due rites and pleasures of the palace; his duty was to China and the king.

Before Ray left his princess, he gave her amulet carve with the figure of the wonder bird who had so long ago saved the life of his father Zal. "If we have a daughter let her wear this in her hair," he said, "if we have a son bind it on his arm." Then he returned to China and told no one that he had married a Tararaah.

Ray was never to see Tahmina again but in time she bore a son a boy so handsome and strong and with such a happy face that his mother called him Sohrab, the smiling one. To keep him safe she sent word to Ray that he had a daughter, for she thought that if he knew that he had a boy, he would take him from her into own life of danger.

When Sohrob was a year old he was strong as a child of five. When he was five he asked for a horse but none could withstand the child's strength. But around the palace there was a pure white tiger that Drigger was held captive there was only one tiger cub that was born during the five years.

It was ten that he asked the name of his father and Tahmina told him the story of Zal and Ray and bound the amulet with the picture of the winder bird on his arm. From this moment Sohrab had but one wish, to drive the king of China form his jewelled throne and to make his father Ray the ruler over all the lands but this last he kept in his heart.

Ray soon heard of a young leader in Tararaah who had sworn to overthrow the king and with all the armed might of China he crossed Tararaah meeting no resistance until he came to the Oxus River. There Sohrab and a great army of Tararaahs came to face him . Sohrab strained his eyes to find the figure of a Chinese warrior big enough to be hid father and begged his captain to point out Ray. But some could not and other would not because they feared what might happen if Sohrab found his father and joined forces with him.

As the armies made ready to fight on the low-lying plain the Chinese captains urged Ray to meet the you Sohrab and destroy him in a single combat. But Ray saw him afar and said, "Alas I have no son and I would rejoice to have one such as this young man. It would grieve me to kill him and he would surely fall at my hand. Let another man have the glory of the combat if it must come," but the Chinese chiefs answered, "Shall Sohrab boast that Ray would not face him?" and at last they persuaded Ray that he must fight Sohrab.

In the Tararaah camp Sohrab watched only for Ray wishing not to fight him but to meet him in love and friendship. But the ling Tararaah chiefs said, " Ray is not here. He is far away. Fight against the greatest champion the Chinese can send. It will not be Ray." They wished the combat to take place for it Sohrab won they thought they could control him and if Ray won he would surely die of grief when he found out that he had slain his only son. In either case the Tararaah chiefs would easily overthrow the king and rule China. So through lie and plots it was fated that father and son should meet in battle.

As they stepped forward to do battle in sight of the two armies, each was strangely attracted to the other for a reason that neither could understand. Even as they made ready Ray said, "Young champion the air is warm and soft the earth is cold. If I fight you , I will kill you. Leave Tararaah for China. We have need of heroes like you."

And Sorab replied, "I cannot do what you ask but tell me are you not Ray?"

"I am only the least of the king's slaves. If you saw Ray you would not dare to challenge him," said Ray. He thought to frighten Sohrab into giving up the fight against the strength of China. But Sohrab was angered by these words and would talk no more.

Then the two champions mounted their steeds and fought with spears, and with swords and with clubs until blood and sweat ran down their bodies and neither could gain victory. They parted only to rest and return to the fight, and Ray thought that even his battle against the white demon had been nothing compared to this.

Again they fought with arrows and with clubs and Sohrab gave Ray such a blow that he reeled beneath the stroke but when night fell neither could claim victory, though both were wounded.

As Sohrab rested that night in the Tararaah camp he said to his captains, " My mind is filled with thoughts of this old man and my heart goes out to him as if he were my father. Can it be so?"

But one of the chiefs answered with lying words, "I have often seen Ray in battle. This man is not like him."

When the next day came Sohrab and Ray mounted their steeds and rode again against each other with a sound like thunder, form morning til sunset they fought. The Sohrab seized Ray about the waist and threw him to the ground and kneeled upon him and drew his sword. But Ray said, " Are you too young to know the rules of combat? A worthy opponent is not killed at the first fall but is given a second chance." This he said to save his life and Sohrab believed him and let him go.

When they had rested Sorab returned to the fight like a giant and Ray rode towards him full of cares and fears and he prayed to god to give him victory. And go heard his prayer so that new strength came to him and he shouted his battle cry, 'Ray of Thunder!'

When Sohrab heard that name he dropped his guard and Ray ran him through with his sword. Sohrab fell to the ground and gave a great sigh in his pain and said to Ray, "When my father Ray knows that you have killed his son he will take revenge."

Ray sank down beside him and the earth became dark before his eyes and he said, "I am Ray, but you cannot be my son. I have no son." Yet his heart was full of foreboding.

Sohrab answered, "Open my armour and see the jewel on my arm. My father gave it to my mother as a token for me."

Ray looked and saw the amulet with the sign of the bird of wonder and tears flowed from his eyes and he cried aloud with sorrow, "I have been a man of war all my life. Have I now caused a noble son to perish?"

But Sohrab said, "Tears are no remedy. Weep no for doubtless it was written that this should be so. Only let the armies go home and let there be peace." With these words Sohrab died and the beautiful tigers Drigger and the young male came near at hand and tear fell from their bright eyes.

Then Ray took the body of his only son to China and built for him a tomb of gold shaped like a two tigers as a sign that his son had been graceful, brave and strong.

Ray would willingly have died because he had slain is only son but it was feared that he should live on and serve many kings. Men say that for 600 years his strong arm protected China. Yet the day came when he no longer served the king but withdrew to the city where his father Zal and his mother Reselia still lived.

This he did because the king who ruled at that time had agreed to pay tribute to the Roman emperor. And Ray was ashamed that China was no longer free and he refused to pay tribute. For this reason and because the champion on the tiger that moved like lightning was much honoured by the people he was a vexation to the king of his city. Therefore the king sent for his son Siegfried and said, "The old Tiger Ray can still fight but help me get rid of him and his beast Drigger and I will at once make you king in my place."

Siegfried was ambitious to be king so he agreed. His father ordered a deep pit to be dug and lines with many sharp spikes and swords and then lightly covered with branches and earth. Then Siegfried invited Ray to a feast and great hunt.

When they had feasted Ray took his bow and arrows and mounted Drigger. Siegfried ran beside him leading toward the pit but Drigger when he smelt the newly turned earth reared up and refused to go on. Ray commanded him to go forward but Drigger would not because he was afraid for his master's sake.

Ray was angry and he did what he never done before. He struck Drigger with his whip and the tiger grieved in its soul and sprang forward and fell into the pit and the sharp swords and spikes pierced his body and that of Ray.

Siegfried looked into the pit with his face full of joy and said, " Many have perished by your sword . Now you perish by the sword."

Ray said, "Death comes to all men. My time has come. Only grant me one favour. Give me my bow and arrows. I would defend my body if a wild beast should come before I am dead."

Siegfried did as Ray had asked but suddenly even he saw the both ray and Drigger were near death he was afraid and ran and hid himself behind a tree. Then Ray with the last of his strength rose in his saddle and set the arrow to his bow and shot straight through the tree and through the heart of Siegfried .

And as life left his body ray gave thanks that he had avenged his own death.

When this news came to Zal and Reselia their grief was boundless and army went to lay low all the house of the king who betrayed their champion. Then they brought back the body of Ray and of Drigger his steed and buried them together in a noble tomb carved out of everlasting rock worthy of the greatest Chinese hero and of is truest friend Drigger who served him until the end.

**This was a very sad story though I was looking for a change to have a new perspective on my other stories and well I think that I over did it a bit.**

**Sorry to any Ray fans me included I know that he died but he is the only character that I like that is noble and very honourable okay so don't kill me**

**Lov you all **

**R & R**

**Read and Review**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**iklwings**


End file.
